


Exclusive Interview with Takashi Shirogane

by iluvafjk



Series: [WIP] Sheith Actor/Artist AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actor Shiro, Alternate Universe - Actors, Artist Keith, Interviews, M/M, media fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluvafjk/pseuds/iluvafjk
Summary: Winner of Voltron Award for Best Actor Takashi Shirogane (Finally!) Talks Love.





	Exclusive Interview with Takashi Shirogane

**Author's Note:**

> an utterly self-indulgent fic for this AU i have in mind. hope you guys enjoy.

 

 **The Kerberos**    
Volume 16, Issue 5  
By Shay Balmeer

Takashi Shirogane (29), better known as Shiro, has been most notorious for shying away from giving interviews, but he was all calm and smiles when we sat down in a hotel room in downtown Altea where the actor was staying at for the illustrious Voltron Award ceremony and the following after-party. We had the singular honour of speaking to the brilliant actor the day after his winning of the award - about the love of his life, no less.

For such a renowned celebrity, Shiro has been keeping his private life low-key, although he did not hesitate from affirming his relationship with a long-time boyfriend in a single interview back in 2015. Little has been known about their relationship, other than the fact that they have been living together upstate for a while now. It came as an utmost surprise, then, when Shiro appeared at yesterday's show with his boyfriend - Keith's the name, we later learned - in tow. The couple stayed close throughout the night and was seen enjoying pleasant conversation with some of Shiro's fellow cast and crew from the movie he won the award for,  _The Black Paladin._ Today, we get exclusive insight about Keith as well as the unexpected surprise at the award show, from Shiro himself.

* * *

 

**Shay: First of all, we’d like to congratulate you on winning the Voltron Award for _Best Male Lead_. Well deserved.**

Shiro: Thank you, thanks so much.

**I don’t want to sound too uninterested in your victory, but if you don’t mind I’d like to cut straight into our main topic of the day.**

[Laughs] I shall pretend I don’t understand what you mean by “topic of the day”. Go ahead?

**You brought your boyfriend today. For the first time ever, to an award show.**

[Smiles] I did. Keith was there with me at the award ceremony.

**You looked amazing together. We’ve heard about your relationship for some time but never really gotten to know him at all. Would you mind sharing more about Keith?**

Thank you. I wouldn’t like to disclose things that Keith aren’t keen on sharing, I mean, he’s his own man, but I guess I can share a little one or two things about him, definitely, yeah.

**Great to hear that. Let’s start with: how long have you been together?**

We’ve been together since college.

**College! That’s a long time!**

Yeah, we were roommates in college. It’s been great, great time with Keith since then.

**Roommates, huh. Was that where you studied acting?**

Exactly. I was majoring in acting while Keith was an art major.

**Art! He’s an artist now?**

He is, yeah. He mostly paints, but he’s started designing sets and props for plays recently.

**That sounds amazing. So you two are the same age?**

No, he’s two years younger. We met when I was a junior.

**Wow, that’s such a long time since you two got together. Any particular reason why we haven’t heard about him until now?**

Well, Keith isn’t exactly the type who’s excited for the limelight, you see. And I’m not exactly hiding him from public’s eyes, no [laughs]. We’ve been out and about in public several times - and I believe the paps caught those, I think my manager Pidge’s shown me some of the pictures - but I guess there’s no particular reason for why I haven’t been “flaunting” Keith to the public. The topic just didn’t pop up, I guess. But then, I got nominated for this award, and I honestly need the biggest support there can be [laughs]. It’s my first time being nominated for such a huge award, and for such an important category, too!

**And he was a great support, wasn’t he? He looked so calm at the show, despite the inexperience with the spotlight, if I may say so.**

I agree with you. Keith has always been the confident one. He gives me strength [blushes slightly]. I was really glad we got seated with Allura, too, Keith knows Allura, so.

**Right, Allura, she sat next to Keith during the ceremony.**

Yeah, that’s right, it was me, Keith, and then Allura. I figured it would make Keith more comfortable, sitting beside someone he already knows. Allura’s a lovely lady, it’s such a pleasure acting alongside her in this movie. Keith visited the set once or twice during filming, and Allura is just, naturally so friendly and kind, that Keith opened up to her pretty quickly. It took me about almost a semester before he did to me, back then [laughs].

**That’s wonderful. We still can’t get enough about Keith, so we’re gonna ask more questions about him.**

[Laughs] Shoot away.

**The kiss cam.**

[Bursts out laughing] The kiss cam! I did NOT expect that. Why was there a kiss cam at an award show?!

**Beats me, but nobody’s complaining. You two were** **_hot._ **

[Blushes] Thank you. But seriously,  _ why was there a kiss cam at an award show?? _

**Actually I heard you and your boyfriend made such a headline that the organiser hastily included that special segment just for you.**

Oh my God [covers face in hands]. Is that even legal?

**Well, if you take a look at your kiss cam, I’d say it certainly is. Have you seen it, actually? Would you like to see it?**

No, actually I haven’t. Let me see it. Please.

**Alright, here goes. [Video plays]**

Oh my goodness, see there, Keith and I looked so confused!

**And Allura looked so excited.**

[Laughs] She did! Keith and I were so confused we didn’t know what to do, and it was Allura who told us it was a kiss cam and that we gotta kiss.

**Thank you, Allura. It was a wonderful, wonderful kiss cam. It will go down in history as the best one yet.**

[Laughs, then clears throat] Umm, actually, would you mind sharing that footage with me? [Blushes]

**Consider it done.**

[Laughs] Thank you. Keith looked so good there, I just… Yeah. Uhm.

**You two are _so_  adorable. Does your family love him? They’ve met, surely?**

Oh yeah, they’re absolutely in love with him. I brought him home several times during college. It was basically love at first sight for my family. My mother  _ adores _ him.

**That’s really sweet! Now, you told me Keith is an artist, but IF you get the chance to act alongside him, what would you think about it?**

You know, actually it might not be impossible. You see, I’ve been living with Keith for so long, he’s naturally become my partner for practicing lines. And he’s gotten really good at it. I think he gets carried along, you know, since I gotta be in character and all. He gets into character, too. [Blushes] Actually, um, it’s a little like the start of our relationship. [Clears throat] But that’s a story for another time [laughs].

**Aw, man, we’d love to hear that story some time! Anyway, thanks for your time and thank you for the great interview. Last questions: Are you attending the party later tonight? And more importantly, will Keith be there?**

[Laughs] You guys are seriously so into Keith. Yes, we’ll be there. In fact, I’m going up to our hotel room now to go get him.

**Fantastic. Thanks again and please enjoy your time there later!**

Thanks so much!

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me about voltron and sheith  
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/iluvfksy) / [tumblr](http://iluvfksy.tumblr.com)


End file.
